Shadow Gets A Girl
by HyperActivePrower
Summary: Now something happens to Shadow, read the story to figure it out and he has to get a girlfriend! He finds someone...but can this really be the one? I dedicate this to my friend, Midnight cause she sopported me and she let me put her in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Gets A Girl

Shadow lay on the window seel.

"Alright Shadow?" Asked Rouge. She took on a new look. (again) All she had was a short black tanktop and shorts.

"Alright...I guess." Shadow awnsered. Rouge continued with the landry that she had started. They had some work for a new game,so they lived together. They didn't sleep in the same bed though. (Thank God.) Omega ran over to Shadow.

"Sensors detect upset hormones." Shadow got up and slapped Omega's face.

"Shut up,Omega." Shadow stompped away, stopped and wrapped himself as if he was cold.

"Hormones?" said Rouge,"Oh...It's so avious."

"What's so avious?" Asked Shadow as he turned around.

"Upset Hormones? C'mon Shadow,you know."

"No,I don't."

"Your turning into a teenager."

"WHAT THE HECK! I'M OVER FIFTY YEARS OLD! HOW CAN I BE A TEENAGER!" Omega had a very resonable awnser.

"When you were captive at G.U.N,the box you were in,it had a simple de-aging process. It was sopposed to make you so young,that you would dissaper. Eggman sopposedly let you out before the aging process was complete, but still very young." Rouge lifted up her right eyebrow.

"So your saying I was reborn!"

"Recarnated." Rouge had no pitty for Shadow to feed off on.

"You're a real support,Rouge." Said Shadow with sarcazem.

"Thank you." Said Rouge with a also sarzeminis voice,yet it was descized.

"What am i sopposed to do now?" Shadow sat down with his head burryed between his legs.

"You simply have to follow the steps of a teenager." Omega said,"Data base on teenage process,downloading." Rouge sat down next to Shadow.

"I'm sorry,Shadow." said Rouge. She put her hand on Shadow's back,but Shadow smacked it off,"We were all teenages once."

"I bet you a nickel." Said Shadow.

"What?"

"I bet you a nickel that not everyone has been a teenagers."

"Well,not everyone, just adults."

"Riiiiiiiiight...I still bet you."

"Bring it on!" Rouge only got a quarter for all the house work she did. But she did get a bonus sometimes if she found spare change in the couches.

"Omega.." called Shadow. Shadow looked at Rouge.

"Yes?" said Omega,still downloading "The Teenage Process".

"Were you ever a teenager?" asked Shadow.

"It depends what you mean by teenager. If you mean,out-of-control hormones,than no. If you mean teh age of witch a person is thirteen threw eighteen,then yes." Then he went off to a quiet area to download imformation smoothly. For the rest of the day,Shadow and Rouge fought over witch teenage meaning that Shadow was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was dinner time. Shadow and Rouge were scarfing down there food so they could fight again. Omega looked like he was turned off. His eyes were off and he was very still. Then he turned on. He turned to Shadow.

"Teenage process,download complete."

"Yes!" said Shadow,"I've been waiting for this all afternoon! 'Bout time!"

"And the teenage process is..." said Rouge. She started to beat the table as if it was a drum roll.

"The teenage process: # 1: The signes of a teenager aproching is-" said Omega

"Yada yada yada,we did that already." said Shadow impatiantly.

"Right..." said Omega.

"...Ok just go to the part but about what to do to make the hormones calm down."

"Ok. To make the hormones calm down: There is no way to make the hormones to stop or calm down but you can keep your teen busy. Suggestion,hook them up with a girlfriend/boyfriend. Shadow looked at Rouge and Rouge looked at Shadow.

"Oh...crap." said Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"HOW THE HECK AM I SOPPOSED TO FIND A GIRLFRIEND!" Shadow was scanning the rug as he walked back and forth in front of the couch,with Rouge and Omega were on.

"Easy. Go to the mall. There flooded with chicks."

"I DON'T WANT CHICKS,I WANT HEDGEHOGS!" Rouge smacked her face.

"What?"

"Ok...Just go to the mall they have lots of hedgehog girls there."

"I can only imagain..." Shadow looked up and feel on a chair," Where to look? The mall has a million sections." Rouge stood up.

"Achually there are a hundred-three." Omega and Shadow looked at eachother.

"How did you know that?" asked Shadow. Rouge rolled her eyes (again) and pulled out a map of the mall. She started to count all the stores.

"One...two...three...four..."

_a hour later..._

_"_Nintey-nine...a hundred-one...a hundred-two...a hundred-three. And thats it...guys?" Shadow and Omega was asleep once she hit fiftey-two. "GUYS!" Shadow blew into a chair. Omega woke up right away. "He he...Shadow snores." Shadow woke up.

"CRAP! Did you guys here me snoring!" said Shadow tencely

"No...but you just told us so..." said Rouge

"CRAP!" exclaimed Shadow

"...Ok can we just go to the mall now?" said Rouge before Shadow totally lost it.

"Ok now im gonna get a girl!" said Shadow. They walked out the door and jumped in the car.

"Phew!" said Rouge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shadow walked into the mall. He looked around.

"Its so big in here..." said Shadow. Rouge walked in.

"You look like you've never been in a mall before..." Shadow folded his arms around across his chest and turned. He looked at Rouge in the corner of his eye.

"...Maybe." Rouge lifted her eyebrow. Shadow turned around and spilled his guts," OKAY! WELL THERE WAS NO SUCH THING AS A MALL IN SPACE!"

"Ok ok..."

_3 hours of looking..._ Shadow sat down in the near by _Hot Topic _store. He put his head between his legs. He was in a purple chair with a black wood finish.

"Excuse me." said a black and purple hedgehog. She was black and had purple streeks around her head. She had purple top and skirt. No middle though,so her stomace was showing.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! Oh uh...sorry...I'm having a bad day." The black and purple hedgehog looked scared.

"Uh...well,i was going to look at the braclets..and you're kinda sitting in front of them."

"Oh sorry..." Shadow moved. Rouge had gone to look at other things so Shadow was on his own. He then remembered his mission.

He called up Omega. "Omega?"

"Yes?"

"About the teenage thing...how old am I now?"

"Around fiveteen. Why?"

"Thank you." Shadow hung up. He walked over to the black and purple hedgehog,"Hello."

"...Hello? Are you going to scare me again?" Shadow kind of chuckled.

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"Um...why?"

"Well I want to make a conversation with you."

"With me? You're not making a move on me,are you?"

"Maybe..." She smiled.

"So what's your name to start with."

"Midnight."

"So you single?" She looked down.

"What's wrong,Midnight?"

"Well,I just got dumped...last week."

"What was his name?" She sighed.

"His name was...Sonic." Shadow's eyes widened.

"I'll kill him..."

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"SHE DATED SONIC!" yelled Shadow in the car,after he was done explaining to Rouge what exacly happened.

"Calm down,Shadow. Dangit,you almost made me get in a wreck."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! SHE SEEMED LIKE THE PERFECT GIRL AND SHE DATED SONIC!"

"Ok,shut up now or I'm gonna make you put back that pretty gun you bought."

"Awwww...but its so pretty..." Shadow said,admiring his gun that he had bought,"Fine. But were still talking."

"Crap..." Muderred Rouge,"Well, It's in the past, Shadow."

"I just happened like 2 minutes ago." Rouge smaked her face again.

"What?"

"...I MEAN SHE PROBALLY BROKE UP WITH SONIC IN THE PAST! God,you don't seem get anything in this fic..."

"..."

"By the way,why did you get that gun anyway?" Rouge asked Shadow. Shadow thought. He thought of a scene with him on top of Sonic and his gun.

"Prepare to die Sonic The Hedgehog!" He would say. Sonic would scream like a girl. He would put the gun up to Sonic's head,Sonic with a worried look on his face. And the gun went,

"BA-"

"SHADOW! ARE YOU GOING TO AWNSER ME OR NOT?"

"Oh..." Rouge lifted up her eyebrow as if she was trying to get a faster reply then dial-up.

"Ok...I confess...I LIKE GUNS,OKAY?" Rouge was all:

"O.o" Shadow looked around and smiled. He instantly looked outside the window the rest of the car ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shadow sat in his room.

"He must feel really bad..." Rouge felt really sorry for Shadow. Herself, had a boyfriend, named Timknight. He was bright blue. He had red shoes with a black stripe across.

Rouge looked down with shame. She finnally knocked on Shadow's door,"Shadow...Please come out."

"No. My hormones are freakin' mean to me...I'm way too depressed." Rouge left Shadow in his room for a while.

A few dozen minutes later,Shadow felt a little better. Midnight had given Shadow her E-mail address but nothing else-not even her phone number. So Shadow got up from his bed from moping and got on his computer. He sent her an E-mail:

Midnight,

Please read this. Look,I want to get to know you more. I think it would be cool to be friends,and then we could try the dating thing. So, send a email real contact info)

ASAP

Shadow

And send.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shadow instant messaged Midnight for the next two weeks.The only time he stopped was to eat and sleep. They had very stupid conversations:

_ShadowTheUltimateLifeForm: Midnight?_

_moonlightthehedgehog: Yah?_

_ShadowTheUltimateLifeForm: Blushes nothing._

_moonlightthehedgehog: Oooooooooooook._

See? But finnally, Midnight asked Shadow:

_moonlightthehedgehog: Shadow, we haven't seen eachother since we met!_

_ShadowTheUltimateLifeForm: Yeah...thats true._

_moonlightthehedgehog: So, could you meet me at Davis's at 6:00 tommorow? (today was Thursday)_

_ShadowTheUltimateLifeForm: Sure :)_

_moonlightthehedgehog:D_

Finnally! Shadow had a date! His plan had just entered Phase 3.

Get a girlfriend, check, Get a date with that girl, Check, Next phase, Make the date a success.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry It took so long guys, I finnally had some free time. :D So here it is, Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

Shadow was sitting at Davis' in 6:00 pm all nervous and stuff before Midnight came. He was twideling his thumbs and biting his lip. He was in a very fancy suit and everything.

And then, Midnight walked in. Shadow was even more nervous. He tried to smile but he was biting his lip to hard. Soon enough, his lip started to bleed; he knew his sharp teeth would betray him one day...

"Hi Shadow." Midnight said,"...Shadow you're lip is bleeding..."

"It is?" He felt his lip, looked at his finger with blood all over it,"Oh..it is."

"...Yeah..." and then Shadow put his finger in his mouth, Midnight looked at him bug-eyed,"What in the world are you doing!" she said.

"Seeing if my blood is helthy.." said Shadow. He pulled him finger out of him mouth,"Yeah, it is..."

"Ahem...well how have u been?"

"Good." Shadow grinned, not a smirk, but a REAL grin, and after that they were bored as well, boredom. Then, Shadow looked at his menu, this ought to be intresting...Shadow looked at his menu with so much confustion.

"Is something wrong, Shadow?"

"No." Shadow said in a firm voice. and went back to his confusing menu.

"SHADOW!" Midnight screamed.

"WHAT?" Shadow screamed back.

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" she screamed.

"NO! NOTHING IS WRONG!" he screamed and looked at his menu. Midnight went up to him, pulled the menu away from him, and swore.

"Shadow tell me what's wrong!" she said.

"Ok," He finnally said,"I've never seen a menu so confusing..."

"What?" Midnight looked over at the menu, one of the least menu's she's seen in her life,"Well I'll help you..." she said.

"Ok..." she sat down,"Did you do something to your hair?" Midnight smacked her forehead,'He just noticed?' she was thinking.

"Well, Hyper pushed me down a cliff-"

"WHAT!"

"I didn't finish. She pushed me down a cliff to see I could fly-"

"Why the heck would she do that?"

"I WASN'T FINISHED! She pushed me down a clif to see if i could fly because I'm half echidna!"

"..."

"NOW I'M FINISHED!"

"Oh ok well-"

"Oh yeah, and the fall made my hair look all echidna like."

"Hey I thought you said u were finished?"

"I was...I thought."

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" He flipped the table over,"GOOD DAY MIDNIGHT!" and he stormed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Craaaaaaaaaap..." said Shadow. He was laying on his bed after running home from Davis'. He had no idea why he had done what he had done...Midnight was a great girl and he had turned her down. Or maybe he just thought he did.

Achually all he said was that he wasn't good enough for her...or that he wouldn't settle anything below perfect. Which was idiotic. Damn, he wouldn't find one girl like that...unless she was cre-

Hold on just a freakin second. If he _made_ a gi-

Ok that was just stupid...so back to square one. Yeah...

Now he needed to call Midnight. Now.

He got off his bed and walked to the phone...in the living room.

"What are you doing, Shadow?" said Rouge, passing by with the laundry ,"Hey arn't you sopposed to still be on that date with what's her name-"

"Midnight. And no, I'm calling her now," said Shadow.

"Oh, ok." she said and walked on by.

He punched the eight button, then the four, and then the six. And on with the seven, nine, nine, zero and put the phone up to his ear.

"_You must dial an area code before this call can be placed._" said the computerized voice in the phone.

"My God, can't this world just be...perfect?" said Shadow. He punched in four-seven-five. Then her number, 846-7990 and put the phone up to her ear.

"_You must dial a one or zero before this call can be placed._" it said.

"DANGIT!" Yelled Shadow. He banged the phone on the desk and didn't relieze his own strength...as for he broke the phone.  
"Opps..."

"SHADOW, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!" said Rouge. She could hear him with her super hearing. (I'm making her sound like a super hero or something...

"NOTHING!" he yelled back. He stared at the phone, scared. The last time he broke an appliance, Omega chased him around the kitchen table and Rouge threated to slap him with a rag.

"Damn...it." He said.

"DANGIT SHADOW WHAT THE HEEEECK DID YOU DO!"

"NOTHING!" Rouge then ran in. Shadow panicked. All he could do at that minute was stuff the phone in his chest.  
"SHADOW! ...why the heck do you have a phone cord coming out of her chest?" she said.

"Umm..." said Shadow,"Midnight gave me someone...mutation thing. I didn't know what it was but I thought I could trust her. So this happened. That's why the date was called off."

Rouge raised her eyebrow,"Fine." and she walked away.

"Damn, she's stupid."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"NOTHING!" Shadow snickered,"So ok I don't have a phone...fine I'll just IM her." So he walked off, but the phone pulled his chest hair,"AHH!" He fell down.

"Crap..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Wow...I decade of chapters! XD**

Shadow slowly walked out of the room looking down at his trembling hands.

"How could...something...like that...happen?" He said.

"Shadow...? What is wrong with you?" said Rouge, passing by. He looked at her.

"Midnight...she...she...logged off without saying bye..."

"Oh...Shadow." Rouge said in a comforting tone.

"Save it." Shadow ran out. He ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And-SHUT UP! Ok...

He was running to Midnight's house where little did he know something sad was going to happen and the end of the story was going to..um..come? I guess...

Shadow knocks on Midnight's door.

"Who the heck could that be?" said Midnight. She answered the door but only a crack, with her head only showing,"Oh Shadow..." said Midnight in an almost dissapointed tune.

"Is something wrong?" said Shadow.

"Of course not!"

"Um...ok...can I come in."

"NO!" Midnight yelled sternly. There was silence...

"Why not?"

"Um...because."

"Come on let me come in..." He pushed the door.

"NO SHADOW!" They both fell at the door-way. Shadow heard someone run off into the hall-way. Shadow quickly got up and ran into the hallway, but he wasn't quite sure why though,"SHADOW!" yelled Midnight once again. Shadow ran into Midnight's room. He paused.

There...cowering in the corner...was...Hyper.

"H-Hyper?" She was shaking. He walked over to her and Midnight walks to the doorway.

"I...We...I...We...We were making-out on the couch...and I was hoping that...I could get over with you...but-"

"I never broke up with you..." said Shadow. Another silence except for Hyper's wining.

Shadow got up to Midnight...and pushed her down...and ran out...crying.


End file.
